1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and an image display system for supporting a catheter operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An IVR (Interventional Radiology) procedure using an image generating apparatus, such as an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, to treat a site of lesion has been actively performed. In the IVR procedure, a catheter operation is performed for angioplasty or angioembolization. In recent years, various techniques have been proposed which support an operation of inserting a medical instrument, such as a catheter, into a site of lesion during the IVR procedure (for example, see JP-A-2000-342565). A system for performing the IVR procedure includes the above-mentioned image generating apparatus, an image management apparatus (PACS: Picture Archiving and Communication System), and an image observation apparatus. The image management apparatus stores images obtained during the procedure. The image observation apparatus is for observing the images. The image observation apparatus is installed in an examination room where the procedure is performed.
During the procedure, in some cases, the physician wants to refer to the images obtained during the previous procedure. In order to refer to the images obtained during the previous procedure, it is necessary to manually input identification information of each image to the image observation apparatus. However, during the procedure, the movement of the physician's hands is restricted since the physician operates the catheter. Therefore, the images to be referred need to be set in advance. In some cases, the technician inputs the identification information of each image according to instructions from the physician. However, in this case, it takes a long time to search an image suitable for the procedure. At that time, the procedure is temporarily discontinued. As a result, the efficiency of the procedure is lowered or patient's costs are increased.